Stranded
by BigSmile1983
Summary: Rikki, Cleo and Emma are going on a camping school trip, but suddenly their plane crashes. They get stuck, together with some of their schoolmates, on a deserted island. Will they manage to work together? And will they work through their difference and hide their secret at the same time? And what if some of them aren't what they seem? - Set after s2, contains OC Characters


**Heyy everyone:)) I decided to start a new H2o Just add water story:DD This story contains OC characters, hope you like the story:DD**

**The OC characters are and are portrayed by:  
* Karl Brown - Portrayed by Dominic Deutscher  
* Melinda Star - Portrayed by Coco Jacinta Sheridan  
* Kate Carter - Portrayed by Demi Harman  
* Tessa McCartney - Portrayed by Samara Weaving  
* Davey Scott - Portrayed by Cade Owens  
* Richard Freedman - Portrayed by Corbin Blue  
* Blake Ryans - Portrayed by Elijah Wood  
* Theo the pilot - Portrayed by Benedict Cumberbatch  
* Jody Watsford - Portrayed by Brittany Byrnes  
***** Keith MgGee - Portrayed by James Sorensen**

* * *

Chapter 1: Arrival

Day One:

"I just can't believe why our teacher's didn't divide us in the same group as our boyfriends" Cleo said, looking at her best friends, Rikki and Emma, who were sitting in the same row as her. "I don't know the half of those that are in our group."

"Me neither" Emma replied, looking around to her other schoolmates. Some she just recognized from face because she might have past them in the hallways. "The only one I know from name is Miriam and Charlotte" Emma said, facing her friends again.

"And they aren't exactly friendly" Cleo said with a sad face. "I just want Lewis to be here."

"Or Ash" Emma said sulking. "He finally knows my secret, and we were really wanted to be together during this school trip."

"Come on, stop sulking" Rikki said, opening her eyes. She was trying to get some sleep during the flight, but since her friends kept sulking over their boyfriends it didn't really work. "I'm happy I'm not in the same group as Zane."

"Why not?" Cleo asked looking confused.

"This is a change for me to see how indipended I can be" Rikki replied smiling and she could hear Emma smirking next to her.

"You? Indipended?" Emma looked at Cleo who burst into a loud laughter.

"Very funny" Rikki said, giving her friends a sulking look.

Suddenly the small airplane started to shake a bit and the pilot started to talk at the passenger's through the intercom, telling them not to worry. The storm would past fast and stop the shaking. But it didn't. It just getting worse and suddenly the heard a loud thunder and the plane started to shake even harder. One of the schoolmates, possibly Richard, started to shout the wing of the plane was hit. And then the panic started to rise in the small plane. Miriam and Tessa started to scream, Melinda started to cry. Rikki, Emma and Cleo gave each other a worried look and a few tears started to fall down Cleo's cheeks.

"Don't worry, Cleo" Emma said, placing her arm around her shoulders. "The pilot knows what he does."

The plane started to shake more and suddenly they felt the plane was going down. Quickly and on the pilot's order they fasten their seatbelts. Emma and Cleo started to scream and the three friends grabbed each other's hands. Behind them they could hear the other schoolmates screaming, yelling and crying.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, and they felt the plane hitting the ground. For minutes everything was quite. Then the pilot came out the cockpit, covered with blood and scars on his face, asking if everyone was okay. Slowly everyone started to move in their seats, looking at their friends or other passenger next to them.

Rikki looked up at her friends and she could see, to her relieve, that everything was fine with them. All they had was some cuts and brushes. Also she had cuts, brushes and her head pounded fiercely.

Behind them she could hear someone kicking the plane door out of his frame. It was the new boy, Blake. Slowly he stepped outside, looking around to see where they were. Then he turned around, popping his head back inside, telling them they were crashed on a beach.

Slowly everyone tried to stand up from their seats and carefully walked towards the door to get out the plane. Soon they were all out Rikki could see nobody was terribly wounded or anything. But she couldn't say the same thing about the plane.

"Is there a change you can call another airplane?" Emma asked the pilot while walking towards him.

"No, the radio is broken. And even if it worked I'm not sure where we are."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked worried, overhearing their conversation.

"When the storm came up" the pilot started explaining. "I was too busy with trying to avoid it and didn't look where I was going. I wanted to get the plane on the ground as safe as possible."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking a swim" Karl said, throwing out his entire close except for his swim short. "I mean, we won't be here that long, right?" Fast as he could he started to run towards the water.

"Karl, don't be an idiot!" Richard shouted. "It might be better if we stay together!"

Suddenly they heard Kate yelling to come over to her and some students did. She stood next to the plane, or what was left of it, and handed over some hats and other head gears.

"Cover your head, otherwise you might get sunburn" she said, handing one over to Tessa.

"No, thank you. I want high lights" she said and ran off while Kate rolled her eyes. Then she turned over to Blake, who was packing some stuff in a back-pack, asking him if he needed something to cover his head. Blake didn't reply, just placed the hoody of his shirt over his head and walked off as well.

Listen, everybody!" the pilot yelled and some of them came walking towards him. "I'll go inland to look around."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Richard asked, standing up out of the sand and walked towards the pilot. "We have to stay together."

"Why? For all we know there could be a resort out there."

"Really" Tessa asked happily. "I hope they have a coffee bar too."

"I really think we have to stay together" Richard said, ignoring what Tessa just had said.

"Where did you learn that?" Karl asked sarcastic, who also had walked to them to see what the commotion was all about. "In boy scouts?"

"I think we should go" Kate said, also walking towards the pilot and Richard. "We don't know what's out there."

"My point exactly" Richard said and Kate gave him a confused look. "What if he gets hurt? We wouldn't know that because we are here."

"And help could be a few yards away" Kate said, stepping towards Richard and held her face a few inches from his while looking angry in his eyes. Richard Didn't let him scare off and did the same.

"I'll go with him" Jody, Charlotte's twin sister said quickly before Richard and Kate would attack each other.

"Me too" Keith said and also Charlotte stood up, volunteering herself to go as well. Rikki, Cleo and Emma gave each other a look, totally surprised what Charlotte was about to do. "We will be saver in a group."

"Okay, let's go then" the pilot said, pushing Kate and Richard away from each other and walked off.

"I still think this is a bad idea" Richard said running after the pilot back to the beach.

They were all too busy with arguing whether to go or stay, no one didn't notice what Kate's 8 year old stepbrother Davey was doing. Slowly he walked close to the shoreline, looking at the waves crashing on the beach. Then he looked at the plane that was laying close to the shoreline as well, looked back at the waves and suddenly it hit him. Quickly he ran towards his sister who helped Jody, Keith and Charlotte to gear up some stuff while arguing with Richard who still thought it was all a bad idea.

"Kate, you got to listen" Davey said but she just waved with one of her hands, telling him to go away. He rolled his eyes and ran off. It might be better to alarm someone else then trying to make his sister listening.

The pilot came out the plane again, telling the other students he put the electricity off and they weren't allowed to put it back on, since there might be still a change for another storm. "What's with the gear" he asked, looking questioned at his team mates.

"Camping stuff" Jody explained. "We don't know how long it will take before we find help."

"I do" the pilot replied, nodding his head which caused his dark curls to jump up and down. "A few hours, tops" he said, walking off while Jody, Charlotte and Keith did the same, following the pilot up to the jungle.

"When you find that resort, can you get me a sandwich?" Karl asked who lay with Tessa and Miriam on a blanket in the shades of the trees.

"And a late for us" Tessa said, pointing at Miriam and herself. "Low fat, please."

The pilot just ignored them and walked with the three students into the jungle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Davey was still trying to make some students listen to him, without any success. They probably thought, because of his age, he was just bothering them, telling them how scared he was. Suddenly he saw Blake sitting under a tree and walked towards him, asking him if he wanted to listen what he had to say. Blkae didn't reply, just nodding his head up and down slowly. Possibly on the rhythm of a song, because Davey could see he had an mp3 player plugged into his ears.

"Never mind" Davey said, walking away again, not noticing that Blake had heard him and looked up at him, watching where he was going to.

Davey picked up some sticks from the ground and walked back at the beach, placing each one of them, and a few meters in between, into the sand. Sat down not far from the sticks and looked at the waves, crashing onto the shore and reaching the sticks that he just had put into the sand, proving what he already thought. The plane was in danger.

All he had to do was making his sister, or anyone else, listening to what he had to say. He looked over to the plane and saw Kate was too busy with gathering camping stuff out of it. He knew he couldn't bother her. Davey stood up, looked around and started to search for the other students. There must be at least 1 who might want to listen.

Richard ran past him towards Kate and the plane. Once he was there he asked if she, or Melinda, might want to help him to search for water. Melinda agreed immediately but Kate stopped her, telling Richard he had to find water on his own because Melinda was helping her setting up a camp, which was more important then find water, since there was enough in the cool boxes.

Richard rolled his eyes and ran off again, because he wasn't in the mood for another fight with her. Then he saw, Karl, Miriam and Tessa, still lying under the trees and walked upon them, asking if one of them wanted to help searching for water.

"Plenty enough water down here" Karl said, picking up his water bottle and drank from it. Tessa and Miriam started to laugh while Richard ran off again into the jungle.

"What's his problem?" Tessa asked. "It's not like we are going to be here that long."

Richard ran further into the jungle, grabbed his camera out his pocket and placed it into a tree, between some branches and turned it on.

*** Richard* - My name is Richard Freedman and I'm one of the 14 people from the Gold Coast who are crashed on an island somewhere in the South-Pacific. We are not sure how long we will be here, but I thought it might be a smart idea to make a video diary.**

**We all go to the same school. Melinda is great and I think she's the one person we all can rely on. I don't like to say: 'I'm glad she's here' but... I'm glad she's here.**

**Kate. She's really applicable but she's also an ego-case. If an idea isn't hers, then it isn't a good one.**

**Karl is a funny guy. Funny in a strange way. He's acting like this is a vacation. I wonder what he will do when reality hits.**

**Tessa is going to need a clue. Well, maybe it's better if she doesn't have one. Because if she is figuring in how much trouble we are, her brain might explode. I think the same would be with Miriam. Also she is acting like all this is a vacation.**

**Rikki, Cleo and Emma. I don't know much about them, but maybe that's because they do all secretive. It's like they are hiding something. They also act strange around water, more avoiding it because I haven't seen them at swimming class once. I know Cleo can't swim and Rikki's excuse is her allergies for chloride, but I'm not sure about Emma. She was the best swimmer in the swim team.**

**I don't get Blake either. He's only a couple of months at school, but nobody really knows him. I don't know if he's cool, or really smart, or where he's from. To be honest, I think he's creepy.**

**Kate's stepbrother Davey is here as well. It's already hard enough without a kid getting upset and everything.**

**And then the pilot. He's a handful...**

"What are you doing there?" Melinda asks walking up behind him. Quickly Richard grabbed the camera out the tree and hides it behind his back when Melinda walks towards him.

"Nothing, just looking for water." He's starts walking off, still hiding the camera carefully while Melinda runs after him and slows down soon as she catches him up.

"Kate and I finally managed to get all the tents out the plane, so I told her that I would help you know.

"That's really nice of you" Richard said, looking at her. "Till now I haven't found anything."

"That's because you were too busy with talking" Melinda said smiling and Richard looked at the ground. "I saw the camera, but what are you doing with it?"

"I'm making a video diary" Richard said, still a bit embarrassed by being caught. Melinda smiled and took the camera out of his hand. "Yeah, I know. It's stupid" Richard said and looked at the ground.

"It's not stupid" Melinda said, playing with the camera and Richard look up surprised. "Maybe I will make one too, if that's okay."

"Yeah, sure" Richard replied smiling back at her and together they walked towards the beach. "There are tapes in the plane."

* * *

Rikki, Cleo and Emma where sitting in the sand, looking at the ocean while other students were busy with doing their own things. They all three knew there might be change it could take months before a ship could past the island and rescue them. It might be faster if either of them swam towards mainland and tell people their schoolmates are stuck on some deserted island somewhere in the South-Pacific. But that would also mean that they will be on the evening news, because they certainly wants to know how it would be possible for them to swim thousand miles across an ocean without a boat. Their mermaid secret might be blowed then.

Emma thought it might be better if they waited for the pilot to return before they did something drastic. Maybe the pilot, Charlotte, Keith and Jodi finds some help.

Suddenly they heard Kate yelling at some students and they looked up to see where the commotion came from. They saw her standing close to the plane and noticed she was arguing with Karl, Miriam and Tessa. Richard and Melinda came running out the jungle straight to Kate and the others, asking what was wrong.

"Kate won't let us eat" Karl said who held a package of dry meat in his hands, trying to get it open so he could eat it. Miriam and Tessa stood next to him, nodding in agreement and holding a bottle of water.

"They can eat when we all eat" Kate said in defend. "I made rations so the food will last a couple of days longer. We don't know how long we might be here."

"We won't be here that long" Tessa yelled opening the bottle and was about to drink but Kate grabbed it out of her hands placing it back in the cool box.

"You don't know that."

"Kate's right. We aren't even sure if the pilot will find help out there" Richard said defending Kate.

Suddenly everyone started to yell at each other, because they wanted to share their own opinion, but nobody really heard what the other person said. Also Davey came back to the group and tried to warn everyone about the plane but they were all too busy with arguing until someone came between them all and stabbed a stick in the sand to get their attention. They all jumped back; scared the person stabbed the stick in one of their feet. They all looked up and noticed it was Blake.

"Creepy" Tessa said, passing a few steps backwards, away from him.

"If you all want to listen what Davey has to say" he said, pointing at Davey who climbed on one of the plane wings so everyone could see him.

"He can talk" Karl said sarcastic and Blake gave him an angry look.

"I have something to tell you all" Davey started when he got everyone attention. "The tide is coming in and the wave reaches almost the plane."

"So..." Karl asked looking stupidly.

"So, the plane might wash away. With all our camping stuff, food and other survival supplies."

'What can we do about it" Rikki asked and Davey jumped off the wing back into the sand.

"We can try to tie a rope onto the plane and drag it further onto the beach" Davey replied stepping into the plane and grabbed a rope out one of the bags.

"Yeah, right" Karl said scoffing. "Like we are strong enough to drag the plane."

"We might" Kate replied, taking over the rope. "If we all work together."

"But how long do we have before the wave reaches the plane?" Richard asked looking worried at Davey.

"I don't know" Davey replied. "Maybe an hour."

"Couldn't you warn us earlier?" Karl asked looking angry at Davey.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Well, this rope alone isn't strong enough" Kate said looking worried. "What can we do now?"

"We can search for some liana" Davey replied and ran into the jungle, some of them followed him while Miriam, Karl and Tessa stayed on the beach and sat down on their blanket again.

For minutes Rikki, Blake and Kate where looking for liana that where long enough to use as a rope. Once they had enough they ran back to the beach to show it to Davey, who knew the minute he saw them, they weren't strong enough to use.

Suddenly Melinda grabbed a few and started to braid them together, showing it to Davey who told them it might work. Everyone grabbed some liana and started to braid them together, which took over almost an hour to get them all finished. Tessa, Miriam and Karl were still sitting aside looking to the others, who were trying to get the job done.

When they were finished Blake tides the new ropes on the front side, right under the plane's nose and everyone grabbed one a started to pull on the count of three. The plane didn't move and Karl started to laugh loudly, telling them they wasted their times. They tried to ignore him and pulled again without any success.

"Wait!" Davey yelled and everyone stopped, gazing confused at him. For minutes he didn't say anything until Kate asked him where they were waiting for. "For that" he replied and they saw a wave coming towards them and on his signal they all started to pull. This time the plane was a bit lighter because the wave helped them lifting it up. They pulled the plane towards them, noticing the plane moved. Not much, but enough to make them all happy and they started to jump and cheer in excitement.

"We can do this!" Kate yelled happy and hugged her brother. "You are a genius."

Tessa, Miriam and Karl stood up from their blanket, gazing in total surprise at the plane and what their schoolmates just had done. "Its working" Tessa said and ran towards them, grabbing one of the ropes from the ground. "Let me help."

They all took their ropes again, and the minute a wave lifted up the plane they pulled as hard as they could, dragging the plane further upon the beach. It took hours, but they managed to get the plane save so it wouldn't wash away.

***Melinda* - Hi, I'm Melinda and I decided to make a video diary as well. I'm totally surprised about how smart Davey is. Without him we wouldn't have found ways to get the plane save. And without each other we wouldn't have managed to get the plane further upon the beach. It was real teamwork.**

"We did it" Kate said and everyone dropped the rope they were holding, siging because of the hard work, but also in relieve. Everyone started to giggle and looked at the plane. They were all happy about knowing they could do anything as long they were working together.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you like to read more. I like to hear what you guys think:DD  
If you have any questions about the OC characters, feel free to ask. Also, if you have any idea's for the story for example which one should pair up with who. If I like it I will try to use it into the story:DD  
Anyway: Please review:DD**


End file.
